Conventionally, a leg device such as a tripod, etc., which is described in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-65786 (FIG. 7 and FIG. 8), has been known.
A related art leg device includes a base portion, extendable legs that are able to rotate with respect to the base portion, and support shafts for coupling the base portion with the extendable legs. The extendable leg includes the first tubular member having an insertion hole portion into which a support shaft is inserted and the second tubular member movably inserted into the first tubular member, which is adjustable with respect to its protruding length from the lower end of the first tubular member in line with its movement relative to the first tubular member. And, in a state where the extendable leg is contracted, the upper end of the second tubular member is brought into contact with the support shaft and is positioned downward of the support shaft.
However, in such a structure that, in a state where the extendable leg is contracted, the upper end of the second tubular member is brought into contact with the support shaft and is positioned downward of the support shaft as in the related art described above, since the expansion ratio of the extendable leg is small, a required height cannot be secured if compactness is pursued in non-use, for example, when carrying the same. On the contrary, if the height is pursued in use, there may be a fear that the compactness becomes insufficient in non-use.
The invention has been developed with this point in mind, and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a leg device capable of securing a required height in use and becoming sufficiently compact in non-use.